youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
King Harkinian
King Harkinian, or The King for short, (born April 10, 1957; age 57) is the main character/protagonist of Youtube-Poop. He appeared in the 2 Legend of Zelda games for the CD-I as a minor character. Whether he is good or bad varies, but his love for dinner is is unquestionable as shown in Poops and the games. Powers and Abilities For defense, he has his Dinner Blaster. First seen in CraaazyCat13's video of the same name, his Dinner Blaster was the later seen in Hotel Mario: Gears of Toasters and The King. He is clearly capable of becoming Super Saiyan and using a Kamehameha. He is also an exceptional pilot, capable of flying any aircraft or starfighter he encounters with surprising skill and dexterity. He has been seen in various poops using other kinds of weapons. Health Issues Eyesight When Link was playing with his new lazer pointer one day, The King's right eye wne permanently blind when the lazer was directed to his face. He is no longer allowed to drive because of this. Alcohol The King enjoys drinking wine from his favorite glass and frequently visiting Ganon's Pub. Any drinks that aren't spilled on the floor end up causing most of the daily hijinks in the castle. This leads to making insane decisions, attacking Link, and speaking gibberish. Criminal Record .]] *On January 17, 2009, The King was arrested by Mayor Kravindish after a high-speed chase that ended with The King wrecking his new car. He was put on probation for one month and fined 9,100 rupees for driving under the influence of alcohol and attempting to evade arrest. *On March 28, 2009, The King was questioned after witnesses reported his involvement in a shootout that occurred the previous night at Ganon's Pub. He admitted to injuring Fat Mario and Gay Luigi with his shotgun after the former urinated in his drink, and then in his face. He was once again put on probation. *On July 17, 2009, The King returned to his castle from a vacation to find the place trashed and Link hosting a wild party. He took out his rifle, intending to shoot Link, but Mayor Kravindish, who was attending the party, arrested him on the spot. He was convicted of attempted murder soon after and sentenced to ten years at Hyrule State Prison, but escaped less than a month later when Morshu and Scatman John destroyed one of the prison's walls with a bomb. *On September 5, 2009, The King was confronted by Mayor Kravindish, who attempted to arrest him again, this time for illegally downloading Sony Vegas. The King escaped in an airship, beginning an aerial chase that ended with Kravindish crashing his helicopter. *On September 23, 2012, The King was revealed to be secretly working for Viacom Inc.. This was shown in Spingebill the Horny Drug Addict Gets Sued by Viacom. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males Category:British Category:Royalty Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:People from Hyrule Category:Possible Villians Category:Badass Characters Category:Santa's naughty list Category:Sloth victims